Accepting Destinies
by jedi-josh
Summary: Corollary to 'Rewriting Destinies' Please read that first!. A son's inner struggle as he prepares to sacrifice himself for the father he never knew. MissingSceneOneShot


I own nothing that belongs to GL. If you haven't already, please read my story "Rewriting Destinies", as this gives the background for this story.**

* * *

**

**Accepting Destinies**

"Then my father truly is dead."

With those words, I was led to the turbo-lift leading up to the landing platform. If I concentrated hard enough, I could almost smell the sterile scent of polish on my trooper guard. I smiled faintly to myself, remembering when I'd donned a similar uniform several years ago, saving the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen from death at the hands of the most feared man in the galaxy. Oh, if only I'd known then what I know now; the woman I'd rescued was my own twin sister, and the man I'd saved her from was the man who used to be my father, at one point.

My stormtrooper guard led me into Vader's shuttle and secured me to one of the couches amidships. In the shuttle I'd just ridden in with the shield assault team, this is where our commando team had ridden and prepared for their part in this mission. I envied them their duty, as it seemed as easy as taking candy from a youngling when compared to what I'd just faced on the catwalk, and whatever I was going to face upon my audience with the Emperor.

_Remember, Luke; the Force will be with you…_

I smiled slightly to myself, hearing the stirrings of the Force echo the sentiment that Obi-Wan never ceased trying to pound in my head. However, the smile was quickly wiped off my face as I recalled his version of my father's death… from a "certain point of view".

_Don't be angry with Obi-Wan, Luke…his intentions were pure…_

Were they, though? While I'll probably never know the exact circumstances regarding my father's fall, or what led to the surely-climactic duel between them that left Vader the shell of a man Anakin was, I couldn't help but feel suspicious regarding the old Master's true mindset when he first related to me the story about my orphanage. And to make it worse, Master Yoda had known about it as well, and hidden it from me during all the time I'd trained with him. He hadn't even thought to give me any clue when I rushed headlong like a needle-pricked bantha to Cloud City.

_Your anxieties distract you, Luke… Concentrate on the here and now; you're going to need to keep your wits about you, more than ever._

I didn't recognize the voice speaking to me from the beyond of the Force, yet somehow, I knew its intentions were true and pure. Plus, there was the fact that whoever it was had a point, as here I was, a prisoner of the Empire, a Jedi, about to be taken before the undisputedly most powerful man in the galaxy. Not just in terms of political power, but a Sith Master, someone whose very existence was defined by having the Dark Side available at his beck and call.

_Release your worries and fears to the Force, Luke…Clear your mind of doubts, and act on your instincts. They serve you well, not unlike your father, when he paid attention to what the Force told him…_

I closed my eyes and opened myself to the Force. Bound as I was in the shuttle, I couldn't assume any of the traditional meditation positions Yoda had tried to teach me, but that didn't stop me from allowing the life energies of the Light permeate through me, soothing my mind of my fears, feeding me the energy I knew I'd surely need, once I made the trip to the Emperor.

As I relaxed in the comforting embrace of the Force, I felt a whirling storm of dark energies, tightly coiled, rumble through to me from below. I recognized in it the imprint of my father, clearly torn between his automaton-like devotion to his master and the desire he had to unite with his family once again.

_Remember, Luke… there is still good in him. No matter how far your father has fallen to the Dark Side, he can still be redeemed._

_But how?_ I lamented in reply. _I tried already, down there not 5 minutes ago, and he rejected my love!_

_Anakin's redemption will not be easy, especially in the presence of his master, someone he holds great anger towards and fears… Nor will it come at an easy price, Luke; you must be prepared to surrender everything you are, not to the Dark Side, but to the Light…_

I chewed on that for a moment, batting it around in my head. My skill at foreseeing the future hadn't increased all that well since my visions on Dagobah regarding my sister and Han, but my control over what I saw was better than it was then. Releasing my wants to the Force, I opened myself to the eternal motions that defined the future —

_Clashes between red and green lights permeated the darkness, locked in mortal combat —_

_Cackles that rumbled through the Force with the full power of the Dark Side —_

_Betrayal clouding a Jedi's senses, leading to anger —_

_An ignored unspoken plea for mercy —_

_The final quieting of that damned respirator —_

_A desperate plea from a son to his father —_

I pulled away, quaking inside at the possibilities shown me by the Force. I'd known in my mind this was not going to be an easy undertaking, but it hadn't quite hit me with full impact, the importance of my actions, until just now.

I opened my eyes, not realizing just how badly they stung from the unshed tears clouding them. I shook my head quickly to clear my vision, causing the stormtrooper next to me to start in his seat, as if I was trying to escape. Using the Force, I sent him a calming wave, quietly assuring him that I wasn't going anywhere. Seemingly satisfied, he resumed his seated at-ready posture.

_You will know… when you're calm… at peace…_

I remembered Yoda's words, spoken to me when I was but in my infancy in the Force. Those days, it was easy to know the difference between the Light and Dark Sides; here, about to be taken before the Darkest of the Dark, with my father beside me, not fully consumed by Darkness, it didn't seem quite as easy to discern. I could see the candlelight still glowing in the man called Darth Vader, that tiny speck of my father, Anakin Skywalker, refusing to go out, no matter how surrounded by darkness it was. _But how to bring it out of him?_

_Love can conquer anything, Luke… Trust in the light… trust in your **love**…after all, love is more than a candle…love can ignite the stars…_

The depth of that truth spread through me, finally allowing me to reconcile my duty both to my father and the galaxy. Vader's anger was potent, of that there was no doubt; however, despite everything that he stood for, I still loved the man who was my father. Of that, there was never any doubt.

I resumed my meditative pose, closing my eyes again and immersing myself in the Force. Not long after I did so, I felt a vacuous blot in the Force make its way into the shuttle and sit opposite me. Recognizing my father, I neither greeted nor ignored him, but continued in my meditations. I felt the Force speak to both him and me, and I felt myself flinch as it whispered an indiscernible message to him that he didn't much care to hear. I built up my mental shields against his anger, and felt him grow angrier at my actions. He tried to break them, but I channeled the Force through me, strengthening them against the onslaught.

_I have no desire to fight you, Father…_I spoke to him wordlessly and tried to convey as much love as I possibly could. _Let go of your anger…_

I felt his assaults against my mental shields abate, as my words caused him to realize what he was doing. _It's no longer that simple for me, my son…_

_It **is** that simple, Father… Believe that I love you, in spite of everything…_

He offered no reply, but withdrew into the Force, no longer dark and tumultuous, but hidden and contemplative. I returned to my meditation once more, the Force silent, the shuttle as well, other than the noise of the sublight drive. I realized that whatever was going to happen was going to happen, and that the Force would guide me as to my place in the scheme of things, if only I would heed its voice…

* * *

Please R/R!! 


End file.
